1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filter felts and bag filters-having improved filtration performance. Such filter felts and bag filters are particularly useful in filtering hot gases, for example gases at temperatures of 150° C. or even higher. In one embodiment, the bag filters are particularly useful in asphalt plants to meet emission standards.
2. Description of Related Art
Filter felts and bag filters for hot gas filtration containing aramid staple fibers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,323 and 4,117,578 to Forsten are known and are used to protect the environment from particulate matter from asphalt plants, coal plants, and other industrial concerns. Due to the high potential environmental impact from such plants and the extreme chemical environment the filters must endure, any improvement that has the potential to improve the durability, filtration efficiency, and/or chemical resistance, is desired.